thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Brett Brawl
Brett Brawl is a tribute made by PoisonedPoetry. Please do not use him without permission. Tribute form Name: Brett Brawl District: 5 Gender: Male Age: 15 Personality: I don't know why, but a lot of people say I'm ruthless and would rather avenge somebody than come to terms with anybody. I guess I'm also somewhat cheeky and mischievous, but at the end of the day I'm loyal to whoever is on my good side. Mostly. Every now and then, I will create some trouble but it's only because I'm easily bored. To round this off, I'm quite moody and hot-tempered, usually shown by a huge swearing fit. Height: 5,8 Appearance: I have seemingly unnatural neon green eyes, but trust me, they were like that when I was born. I also have brown hair, with some blonde highlights. Weapon(s): As stated in the backstory, I use spears and morning stars. Strengths: I have the weaponry skills. I'm also very strong, and could lift a bull (maybe, I haven't tried). Thanks to the training I did with my brothers, my knowledge with edible plants is quite good. Weaknesses: I have none! What, you say I'm too cocky?! How dare - oh, that is true, I guess. Admittedly, I like to get my own way, so if anybody refuses to listen to be, I will be more than likely to murder the truant. At this point, my allies may start to feel uneasy around me. I guess to add to this, I am also a weak climber. Fears: I fear being humiliated, or becoming an embarrassment to the Brawl clan. Training strategy: I will try to join the careers, and intimidate the other tributes into my bidding! Ok, that last part is exaggerated but whatever. I will try to intimidate the weaklings by constantly being aggressive to them. Private Training Strategy: Being part of the careers (hopefully), I don't need to worry about the gamemakers not paying attention. I want to gain as high a score as possible to prove myself, so I will continuously rain down spears on the dummies and finish them off with a big swing of a morning star. Then I will silently nod to the gamemakers and bow down before exiting the room. Interview angle: The classic career tribute, bloodthirsty and prepared for the arena. I will also vent my frustration at how Eden should've won, and say how I hope to prove my worth to Tidus and Rain. Bloodbath strategy: I will grab a spear and/ or a morning star, and clobber the living sh*t out of any tribute that passes by. Games Strategy: I will do as the leader says to, but I'll backstab them later on by creating a small resistence team to bump off the biggest threat (Aka: The leader). If we do overpower him in the end, I will become leader and slowly kill off my allies one by one. If nobody agrees with my plan, I will slowly torture them myself! Alliance: The careers, duh! Token: A badge that pictures fire, water and ice combined (I could never throw it away). Backstory In case you didn't know, I am Brett Brawl. That surname may sound familiar to you. No? Well, in the case that you can't remember, I'd better refresh your memory. I am the youngest brother of four, of which the other three have competed in the hunger games. Two of them were lucky enough to survive, and become victors. As for the other one, well, it doesn't take rocket science to know what happened to him. So how did I get here, into the hunger games? I'll tell you from the beginning. Apart from a few details here and there, I would say my life with my brothers was pretty normal. As young children, I remember how the four of us were connected strongly to one another, despite our constant squabbles. We all had some kind of role, somewhat. The eldest of us, Tidus, now 20, acted like and was our leader. The next one, Rain, now 18, was the one who would solve our disputes, and kept peace throughout the house. After him came Eden, who would've been 16, the brains of us all. And then there was me. To them, I was the spy, although I would class myself as a rebel. But seriously, I would break a lot of the household rules, just to annoy my b*tch of a mother. She was the epitome of a love-rat, always chatting up and flirting with other men, becoming boozed up, and constantly had one-night stands. We all found out the last one, thanks to seven- year old me, which lead me to become the spy of us all. A lot of the time, I would unlock my mum's phone, just to play a game known as clippy clap. I was addicted to that game, but back to the point! I was just about to stop using the phone, when a tiny white envelope popped up in the corner. Having been curious back then at a young age, I did the only thing that came into my head - I tapped it, obviously, and saw a message from a guy that I'd never even heard of. There were lots of words that I didn't understand, so I ran to my brothers, Tidus, Rain and Eden. They all read it, seemingly absorbed into the detail. Tidus then began to puff his cheeks, and his eyes watered, before he sprinted to the bathroom, and produced a horrible retching sound. He had thrown up, and quickly sprinted back into the room. "What does it mean?" I asked, still bewildered. Tidus sighed, took a deep breath, and explained simply 'Mummy has been very naughty, and is in love with other men, but not daddy,' I gasped, and before any of my brothers could stop me, I immediately sprinted to my Dad's study. He was just finishing off some paperwork, when I pulled on his shirt. He turned to face me, and asked what was wrong. I told him what Tidus had told me, and handed him the phone as evidence. He started to scroll through all of her messages, and pulled some faces at some. The final face he made was one of horror, as he handed the phone back to be, and stared at me. It started to freak me out. My other brothers then came crashing in, and continuously asked me whether I had told Dad and gave him the evidence, leaving me no chances to reply. Dad hushed them, so I thanked him quietly, before I turned to my brothers, and nodded. Tidus shook his head, and pulled a face that showed anger. He started to berate me, when Dad hushed him again, and explained that he was leaving Mum, and that we could who to stay with. We all chose him, to which he nodded, and told us to pack our belongings. We all did, and with that we left, but not before Dad scribbled something down on a piece of paper, and stuck it on a fridge. Rain read it out aloud. 'I know what you've been doing. I know that you cheated. I'm leaving you for good,'. We all moved to our Grandparents' house, where they were surprised to see us, belongings and all. "Did you have a row?" Grandpa asked. "Nope," Dad sighed. "My wife's cheating on me, so I left the place. The boys wanted to come, so here they are," The two nodded, and accepted the explanation, welcoming us all with open arms. Our grandparents showed us around the house, and revealing their large kitchen, and even bigger living room, a somewhat cramped bathroom, and two spare bedrooms, both containing two beds. Grandma explained that myself, Tidus, Eden and Rain could chore who we would sleep in the same room as. In the end, myself and Eden would be in one room, and the other two would be in the other one. Dad was to sleep on the sofa, since there were no other beds lying around. Our Grandparents were glad that we had decided so calmly, and Grandma offered to bake us some of her special cookies, to which we all nodded. They were known around the district to be delicious, and were even described to be more valuable than anything in the Capitol. Several days later, it was that time of the year - Reaping day. In several days, a lot of kids would be slaughtered, until one stands alive. It was Tidus's first year, but he didn't even show any signs of fear. He knew that if one was to appear weak, then they wouldn't have the edge over the competition. However, once he got there, he started to shake uncontrollably. We all wished him good luck on NOT getting reaped, to which he gave a smile, and skipped to have his blood tested,before standing in line. Thankfully for all of us, he wasn't reaped, but even after the feast they held (The Capitol sure knows how to cook!), Tidus couldn't shake off his nervousness. Just because it was his first reaping, he wanted to watch these Hunger games, all the way through, even if our tributes died early (Because I did know of such horrors outside the District). Unfortunately, we didn't do well that year, as both of our tributes died in the bloodbath, but I still found it inspirational that they put up a good fight, even if it was hopeless (Bearing in mind that I was young and stupid). Yet despite this, I knew that soon, it might be me that ends like that in several years time, so I begun to beg my brothers to train up for the games, should any of us ever get reaped for them. They all stared at me for a bit. It was starting to creep the f*ck out of me, until Tidus broke the silence with a laugh, as if nobody would do such a thing. But then, he saw the sincere look in my face, and sighed, asking what Rain and Eden's verdict was. The two agreed with me, at which point Tidus muttered, and said 'Fine! But this is all I will do for you, baby brain!' I gave him a death glare, and growled. He just chuckled once more, and received more glares from Rain and Eden. From that point on, I had a feeling that soon, the friendship between myself and Tidus would end. There were several stages that we would have to complete before we could train - The research, the deciding, the scavenging and the making. We had to research some weapons, before we were to decide what two weapons we would train with, and would stick with them, even if we failed at using them. Once we decided, we would have to gather some materials, and then somehow combine them to make our items. Then, and only then, could we train, and be prepared in case we were reaped into the hunger games. It would be a long and arduous chore, but it would be worth it in the end, hopefully. All four of us researched several different weapons, without anybody else knowing of this. We also made top trump cards of them, based on power, speed, range and rarity, and would play the games with them, until we eliminated the more worse weapons, so that there were ten. Eventually, we memorized the stats, and had chosen what weapon we wanted. However, it wouldn't be that simple. We laid down the ten cards, and flipped them face-down. We had to pick our two weapons by luck. Even if we didn't like the idea of using a weapon we got, we still had to train with it. There was another twist - that we could not use the same weapon as another person. Soon enough, we got down to business, and rolled a die on who would pick first, and it was Tidus. He squeezed his eyelids shut, and picked two cards at random. He flipped them over, to reveal a sword as his main weapon, and a mace as his second. He smirked, since he got his favourite weapon. It then came to be Eden's turn, and he selected throwing knives and daggers. Tidus mimed a yawn, to which I punched him quite hard in the arm. He growled at me, but I smiled innocently, and braced myself for what weapons I could choose. The result: A spear and a morning star. I nodded in satisfaction, before Rain flipped over half of the remaining cards, which led to him picking the axe and the whip. We kept the cards we chose, and binned the other two, which contained a crossbow and a flail. I noticed that apart from Eden, we all either chose a unique weapon, or a weapon that wouldn't be expected to fall into the hands of a D5 tribute. Overall: A success for the deciding stage. Then came the gathering, and well, it took us three weeks to gain so many materials, whether it be wood, plastic or even tiny pieces of metal, if we were lucky. Unfortunately, we found that there was a big flaw - there was barely anywhere we could find that could store it all. It seemed hopeless, until Rain found a secret attic in the house. We all grinned when we found the place, and dumped our bagful of materials in there. Our biggest challenge came from the production stage, because we just couldn't decide on who would make what. We all immediately chose weapons, Armour and dummies, and Eden threw in some edible plants, which he gladly accepted to make. The main concern though, was the argument over who would craft our weapons, between myself, Rain and Tidus. "I should make them, because I am the oldest, and the leader of us all!" Tidus declared, a cruel sneer etched on his face. Myself and Rain stepped forwards, toe to toe with him. "That's where you're wrong, Tidus. You may be the eldest, but the two of us have more might than you! Together, we stand, but divided, we fall! Your lust for power creates corruption!" Rain explained, firmly, but with a sense of fairness. I was just about to contribute, when Eden whistled us over, and laid out three cards, face-down. He told us to pick one card, in the order of our name. I smirked, and flipped over a card, to reveal Armour. It wasn't too bad, because we would need it to stop ourselves from hurting one another whilst we battled one another. Then came Rain's turn, where he pumped his fist in glory as he held aloft the weapon card. Tidus growled as he glanced at the dummy card, before he shredded it, and pinned Rain against the wall. Myself and Eden tried to pull him away, but he simply shrugged us off, until Rain kicked his crotch, and escaped, standing with us. Tidus doubled over in pain, so we left him to deal with it. Every day, whilst we were working on our project, I would constantly hear Tidus, muttering about us. I never dared to go 3m within his range, for fear of being attacked, but I couldn't help but feel curious of what he was saying. "I wish Rain wasn't such a pr*ck. I wish Eden wasn't a smart ass. Most of all, I wish Brett wasn't a f*cking c*nt!" I felt myself shiver at the sound of Tidus's words, before I backed away. I didn't want to cause an even bigger strain on our brotherly bond by spreading the word, so I kept quiet, and hoped that Tidus wouldn't know that I overheard him. If he was to, then it could be the end of my life. By the time it was Rain's first reapings, we were finished with our creating. Thankfully, Rain wasn't reaped, but Tidus wasn't either. We had to continue to train together, the four of us. We remembered our vow to stick together when I was five, and we couldn't just separate now. Several months passed, and I noticed how either Tidus or myself would win our own simulations. He always acted like a career, and I was the tough loner. Rain and Eden often teamed together to try and beat Tidus, but he always got them both. Whilst he was distracted, I would then run in, and get him out of the contest, leaving me as victor. Sometimes, it worked the other way round, with me being distracted, and Tidus running in. When I was 11, it was time for the reapings yet again. I watched with Dad as the female tribute's name was called out, before came the boys. "I volunteer!" I gasped, knowing who owned the voice that volunteered. I watched on as Tidus took to the stage, glaring at everybody in the crowd, particularly Rain and Eden. Thank goodness he didn't see me! In the games Tidus was a loner, giving me hope that he would die. However, I had a feeling that he would survive, when I heard the training score. "From District five, Tidus Brawl, with a magnificent score of 11!" I gawked at the screen, as Tidus's odds of 3-1 flashed on screen. He had the highest score out of all the tributes, even higher than the careers. Desperately, I hoped that they would target him, and kill him. Sadly, this was not to be. Tidus won, after he snapped the neck of the D4 male, giving him a total of 4 kills. The tormenting would begin again, and there were few ways for me to escape. The next year, it was my first reaping, and I was scared stiff that I would have to follow in Tidus's footsteps. The same stuff happened again, until came a name. "Eden Brawl!" I screamed for Eden as he passed, and two peacekeepers restrained me, but then I heard a volunteer, this time in the voice of Rain. He was sacrificing himself for Eden. I looked on as he marched bravely on stage, stated his name, and squabbled with Tidus live. I groaned, believing that we would be seen as immature. This time, Rain teamed up with the D8 female, and the D10 male, instead of going alone. He received a score of 8,and odds of 8-1. I wanted him to win, or his allies, just to carry the glory of the family name, which he succeeded in. He won, this time by tripping the D5 female over a cliff. I cheered when I heard of his victory, and high-fived Eden. The next year was a different story. Eden was reaped, but nobody volunteered. I couldn't believe that for three years in a row, the Brawl family had been competing. It seemed too coincidental, but the main point was that soon, I could end up like him - caught off-guard by being reaped. Eden received a score of 10, and odds of 6-1 to win. I was pleasantly surprised, considering the fact that Eden was more of a brainiac than anything. However, there was still tough competition. Soon, there came the final day, and Eden was still alive, along with the pair from D1, Scarlett and Minoru, the D8 female, Ribbon, and the D9 male, Rye. I was super excited to see that Eden was near the end. The game makers created a forest fire, to guide the tributes to the cornucopia, and Ribbon was burnt to a crisp, due to her slowness. The camera angle then focused on the cornucopia, where Rye, Eden and Minoru were seen. Scarlett, though, had vanished completely. I heard the cannon as Rye was decapitated by Minoru. He was about to pick up a vial containing instant relief that Rye had, when Eden slammed a dagger into his chest, killing him. I gave a massive whoop, and looked at Eden's smug face. Somehow, it made me feel sad, to see that Eden looked like a proper career, and not the innocent guy he was. But all that changed when an arrow landed in his temple, crowning Scarlett as the victor. I started to rave and curse at Eden's loss of life, and begun to punch the wall repeatedly. Rain tried to comfort me, but I just broke down in tears,and locked myself in my room to sulk. I never got to give Eden a proper farewell, and he was just gone. The next year, I wasn't reaped, and I didn't volunteer, because I wasn't up to it. But then, I remembered the pride of the Brawl family, and vowed on live TV to volunteer next year. And guess what? I did! Hopefully, I can bring glory back to the Brawl family. Optional - Backstory summary Brett had three brothers, all of whom entered the hunger games. Two of them volunteered and won, whilst the last one was reaped, and, well, it doesn’t take rocket science to know what happened to him. The four of them were connected strongly despite their constant squabbles. They even had some kind of role amongst their circle. Tidus was our leader, Rain was the peacekeeper, and Eden was the brains. Brett was said to be the spy, but he classed himself as the rebel, as he broke a lot of household moves to bother his mother, whom he hated. One day, he went on her phone and started playing an app. Then a message popped up with a few words he didn’t understand. He showed it to his brothers, who said that ‘Mummy is in love with other men.’ He then sprinted over to tell dad with the phone in his hand, whilst his brothers protested. After showing his Dad, he left the house with all of the brothers. They ended up staying at their grandparents, and their rooms were allocated for them. The Brawl brothers all watched a hunger games later on, and Brett felt the urge to practise for them. He persuaded his brothers that this would prepare them for the games in case they were reaped. Rain and Eden agreed, but Tidus didn’t like the idea. Yet he still agreed to it. Brett thought that he and Tidus would soon get into more arguments, as he seemed to dislike Brett more as the days passed. They all planned to research some weapons before choosing two to train with. Tidus chose a sword and a mace, Rain decided on an axe and a whip, Eden selected throwing knives and a dagger, and Brett went for a spear and morning stars. They then gathered some materials to make weapons, dummies, armour and manmade versions of edible plants. Eden threw it in and volunteered to make them, but the others were arguing over who got to make weapons. When they decided they trained. Then there came a few reapings. Tidus volunteered in one of them and won with Rain following suite. Eden, however, was reaped and placed 2nd. Brett was shocked, but he didn’t enter the games next year. Then he got bored and volunteered the year after. Victory YourFavoriteSalmon's The Ancient Games (The 703rd Hunger Games) Kills: Jessica Taylor, Robin Sparkles, Senpai, James Dant, Harry Torres, Britney Munroe, Seiko Torres Notes: Brett was entered in these games along with Nutmeg Spica, Antoine Boudoir, Signors Stalingrad (Revived) and Mack Waterborne (Revived). He allied with Nutmeg, Mack and a crap lotta careers (Don't expect a full list). On day 1, he killed Jessica, Robin and Senpai in the bloodbath. He would've killed the personified version of The Quick Games but his district partner, Zoey Proasheck, stole the kill so that she could stay in the careers. Not much happened to him throughout, although he did become co-leader of the careers at some point halfway through the games. On Day 9, the careers and anti-careers battled. Brett ended up killing James before the careers were driven out of the cornucopia area. On day 10, the careers, anti-careers and loners battled it out again. Brett half-betrayed the careers by shoving Seiko the ground after realising what would happen. One of the careers fought and tricked Brett, but he got lucky and survived. Afterwards he slashed Harry's throat and drowned Britney (Typical Eli). Then came the final day, with only him and Seiko left in the running. The two fought a long battle, but then Brett impaled Seiko with a swords' handle. Against all odds (And 113 other tributes), he came out the sole victor: An impressive feat if ever I saw one. Trivia * The game Brett liked to play, clippy clap, was a reference to tippy tap, a game that I was addicted to. * If Brett was entered into any hunger games, then he'd need to be entered with Nutmeg Spica,due to her backstory. * Tidus, Brett's brother, was named after the final fantasy character, because they're both unlikeable (This version is mean and arrogant, whilst FF Tidus was just plain... annoying). Category:PoisonedPoetry's Tributes Category:PoisonedPoetry Category:District 5 Category:Males Category:15 year olds Category:Volunteer Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Victors